Rewriting history
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: potf phill of the future sailormoon. Everything seems to be going right after the defeat of chaos, or was it? Crystal toyco didn't happen as predicted, in fact, now there was doubt it would. One senshi is on a lone mission to find out why.
1. Usagi's what? second?

Disclaimers, standards apply; I don't own Phil of the future or, Sailor Moon. However, I do own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: before the flames start, I do have romances planned out, and yes for all you phill and Keely shippers, I will be having them together. On the Phil of the future side, it will focus mainly on his family and of chores their relanship. On the sailor Moon side, however it will involve sailor Pluto, based from the Anime side, and Usagi/serena, and the whole crystal toyeco concecept. I'll also try to involve the inner senshi, but that half of the story will become more hammered out as the story progresses.

* * *

Warning: this story will consist of adult concepts such as sex, teen child bearing, straight, and not-so-straight, relations, etc. Don't like don't read. You can't come to me and say that I didn't warn you in advance.

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

A sigh excapted pale lips, as a figure closed her tired and worn eyes. Nothing had changed, everything was going to plan, or at least so it seemed. She'd received the announcement of her princess, becoming pregnant, just as it had been pre-planned. Everything seemed to be going well, but why? Why did she have the feeling that there would be yet another interruption that would interfere with the birth of the second ice age, which would finish this eara, and give birth to a new age. 

She scanned the timeline again, but nothing appeared to be out of place. She knew now she'd have to break all rules and return to earth, this time during her princess's pregnancy. She took a deep breath, calling forth her power once again. Her key which she held firmly in one gloved hand, begun to glow as the all to fimular request exited her worn and pale lips. A flash of light, then nothing. She felt herself floating, falling, but wait, this should not happen. Using all her strength she regained complete control of her powers and appeared to be back on track.

Planting her feet firmly on solid ground, she opened her eyes almost afraid of what her eyes would see. It had appeared nothing had changed, night had fallen, that had been for sure, but wait, morning would soon fall upon the slumbering city. Night life would give rise to the normal hum drum of daytime life, and the day would begin a new.

She walked the city, scanning the rooftops, taking in everything, being sure no subtle changes escaped her line of sight. She gripped her key firmly, her hands sweating in neverous anticipation, of what exactly alerted her sinces of a problem. Finally she stopped to regain her composure. Looking up, she noticed she had stopped in front of the very complex in which she'd taken residence in the past.

:Why did I stop here: she thought, taking a moment to calm down. :While I'm here, I might as well establish residence once more.: she added as an after thought.

Slowly she approached the doors some of her apprehension melting at the sight of some normalcy. Approaching the office she had managed to calm herself enough to the point where she felt she could speak in clear sentences and request an application. "Good morning" she began, but before she could get very far, a voice cut her off.

"Mayo-san, I see you've returned. We've been holding your apartment." The owner stated before the woman could even blink.

"Thank you." She replied taking the offered keys. Quietly she left and headed for the place she once called home. The wheels in her head were spinning, and she had to wonder what could have been going on. Her mind could not seem to figure anything else out. The only conclusion could have been, she had gone to far back, far enough to where people still remembered her, yet, after the defeat of chaos. If this were so, she was right where she wanted to be. Just in time to catch Usagi's pregnancy from the very start.

:Good hopefully I can catch her before she has sex with mamaru…: she thought, wondering why such a thought would cross her mind. No, she was the sworn guardian of time, her only reason for existence, guard the gates of time, prevent the past from shifting, and the future being altered as a result.

Her feet pounded the pavement in hopes of catching her princess while she were still at home. People that saw her thought her to be crazy, a complete freek, and would often shout a swear word or two in her general direction when she would cause something to crash or knock a person off balance. Halfway to her desired location she paused to think. She had never felt the need to act like this, but why now? She paused catching her breath, slowing her pace to a calm normal walk. Taking a deep breath, she chose to allow her power to guide her, rather than run around the city like a mad woman.

Closing her eyes, her feet started to take slow careful steps. Her breathing had been reduced to a normal pace and passers by didn't feel the need to feel hindered by her presence. Slowly she opened her eyes, the moment her feet had stopped moving. Her eyes went wide, and that fear and apprehension she'd felt came flooding back.

"Very good ms. Tsukino-san. Your baby is doing well. In fact this being your second after all." A young male doctor stated.

She froze when she heard those words, as she continued to pear into the room. :Did he just say second: she had to wonder.

"Thank you, I'm not at all to surprised." Came the sound of Usagi's voice, confirming in the time senshi's head, that the doctor's words were in fact…true.

"How could she?" rang out of her mouth, in a scolding manner, as a pale fist slammed against the glass wall. Doctors and nurses came running in order to stop the woman from doing any more damage.

"Miss I'm afraid you'll have to leave…" one nurse instructed.

"No one but family, and the mother to be are aloud in at this moment." Another added.

"But, I am, the young lady's second cousin…" Satsuna cut in, her voice turning quickly from anger to fear and concern. "Did I hear right, she's here for her second birth?" she added.

"Yes, why, is there something we should know?" the nurse question, who had been joined soon by Usagi and her doctor.

"Satsuna-sama!" she said with an excited child-like tone to her voice as she bounded over to her long time friend, failing to remember she may still have some jel on her skin from the ultra sound just performed.

"I need a serious word with you young lady." Satsuna commented.

At those words, Usagi's mood had changed. She hung her head, her once pony tale-style hair covering her eyes as she fiddled with her fingers. "Gomen nasi, demo…" Usagi began to mutter non-since words.

"Meet me at my apartment later, I know you know the address." Satsuna replied, her gaze never leaving that of the young moon bunny.

"Hai…" Usagi replied, lifting her head and looking into the concerned eyes of those standing around her. "Gomen nasi…" she repeated absently, slipping back into the room and gathering her belongings. "I've got to go…" she announced.

Without saying a word, Usagi left the room and the hospital. All the medical staff gave Satsuna strange looks, but she ignored them fallowing the moon bunny's exit. Usagi could feel someone behind her, but quickened her pace avoid who she knew who it would be.

"You can't out run me Usagi, you've possibly rewritten history…. Why?" came Satsuna's firm but at the same time soft voice. One she often used when she demanded respect.

"Iie but I can try. Just leave me alone. You're not my mother, and in fact, I should be the one giving the orders not you…" Usagi spat, a hard look in her eyes… one that most senshi feared, the same look given when the world had come to its end ten thousand years ago.

"so what do you mean to tell me Usagi? That all the fighting you've done has been for nothing. That everything you've gone through was for nothing, and that you want nothing more then to toss your life and future away like some cheep slut!" Satsuna shouted ignoring the strange looks.

"You can't begin to let me be can you! You have to make YOUR destiny NEBER changes? Am or am I not correct? Do you think I asked for this, do you think I'm _happy_ with the choices I've had to make? DO you think I _wanted_ to give birth at 14? To answer your questions fuck no! So go screw yourself. Perhaps you should be sucuring plane tickets, and tell my daughter that her entire life has been pre-planned for her, but wait, no… You'll have to use your forbidden power… and you can't do that can you. Go ahead, go ruined someone else's life!" Usagi shouted before storming off to her new home. After the second episode, as her parents referred to it, they too had accused her of being a cheep slut, capable of doing nothing more then just what Satsuna had accused her of. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she ran frantically to get away from her so-called friend.

Satsuna could only stair after her. Maybe she'd jumped the gun, but there was still more information she'd have to acquire, however Usagi would not provide anything. Perhaps, if she spoke to Rei, or one of the other sailor senshi. From the hospital, she figured she could make her way to the shrine in record time, however she'd have to hurry and find these answers before another potential moon princess started to have "strange" problems.

She reached the shrine in record time, and without pounding the pavement. A woman stood clad in priestess robes sweeping the front steps stopping only enough to allow guests to pass buy. She never looked up once, to fixed on her work to acknolege anyone else. "Rei-san…" came a soft voice.

The woman in question looked up upon hearing her name, a worn and defeated look framing her delicate china doll-like face. "Satsuna-san… what's up?" she question her voice sounding worse then her appearance would suggest.

"Did you know Usagi-san is pregnant with her second child?" Satsuna stated.

The woman formally known as Rei shook her head retreating to a back corner and removing her shoes before sliding a door open. Satsuna fallowed also removing her shoes as she waited for an answer.

"No, I did know she was pregnant, but I didn't know with her second child. This must have happened… explains why the Tsukinos' forced her to get a job and get her own apartment though." Rei added her knees falling to a matt that had been placed there. Folding her hands over her chest and leaning forward against a table, she begun to weave a tale, one Satsuna had not expected to hear. "Shortly after the defeat of chaos, and our deaths, Usagi was left alone. Just as always, she fell into a deep state of depression. Without any lover, Usagi must have turned back to her passion."

"Her passion?" Satsuna interrupted a bit surprised.

"Yes, she had always had been very popular, hanging around the arcade, and the karocha bar. However, it wasn't as inisent as it looked. Apparently, she'd taken an unhealthy liking to Motoki." Rei continued readjusting herself to look at Satsuna.

"So she'd been sleeping around from the very start right?" he older woman guessed looking at the worn former senshi of mars.

"Hai….demo, not just Motoki….females and males alike. She even told us of a dare, back before we became senshi, in which she says she was very reluctant to undertake."

"So I see, and she'd hidden it, once she discovered she was the princess. And Kayla-…. Does she ?

"Kayla? Who's Kayla?" Rei had to stop and think her memories of her former life still broken and missing. "Wait…. You know, I don't know." Rei admitted after thinking it over. "I doubt Usagi would see anything right now, seeing as how Kayla's adoptive parents are deathly ill." Rei admitted.

"they are… I did…." This caused Satsuna to think about what Usagi had said, but she wouldn't allow herself to believe it.

"Satsuna-sama…dai-" Rei began but the older woman cut her off.

"I've got to go, keep a close eye on Usagi, and inform me of any changes to her pregnancy. I'm going to go into the future, and track down Kayla.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea," Rei inquired a confused look on her face.

"I have no choice, I could sit here, debating many things, but none would get me any closer to the truth." Satsuna added absently. "I just don't know, this disturbance is bothering me, and we should be starting crystal toyco, yet we haven't even made the first step. I've got to go far enough, to catch Usagi's first born from using any power."

With that said, Satsuna stood, calling on her powers once more, vanishing in the same fashion she'd arrived in. She left her things behind, not knowing what form of intervention would be required.

Rei watched for a few moments after Satsuna's departure, her mind swirling. She knew she should talk to Usagi, but from the way it sounded, that girl would be very unapproachable. Taking broom in hand, she returned to sweeping the temple steps, steeling one final glance skyward. :Be safe, my friend: floated through her mind for only a moment, before her gaze returned to the task in hand.


	2. Someone out there with magic

Disclaimer standards apply, Phil of the Future, and Sailor Moon do not belong to me, but Kayla does.

A/n: now that the first chapter is complete, I can focus on finishing the introduction of all the rest of the characters. If things seem a little confusing, just keep reading and they'll make since soon enough. If you are still confused for any reason, e-mail me.

Warning: Standard adult warnings apply. Simple do not like do not read. See chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers.

Chapter 2.

The fimular sensations of the time stream flowed through her veins as she searched the time line in order to find the perfect place to stop. All the years that flashed through her line of sight should have not happened, and the time senshi would be sure to correct the mistakes made. She only prayed she could. Crystal Tokyo just had to come to pass, but at this rate, it surely would not. Small lady would not exist….. or did she? Other questions like this continued to flood her mind.

**2004-august-South Daytona Fl.**

Her eyes spotted an image of a brown-haired young woman waking to great another morning. She rooled onto her side, wrapping her arms around a figure. Satsuna's anger begun to reach a boiling point and she flew into the image landing in front of the man and woman. "How dare you!" she shouted causing both of them to sit up, the covers falling from the woman's bear chest reveling her not-so-perfect skin. Her eyes remained half-closed as her mind blinked to redigister the yelling.

"Who are you? Who are you to come barging in here…." She stopped abruptly her gaze turning to the man beside her. "George…"

The man Looked up at Satsuna, then at the woman beside him. "Love, I sware to you, I don't know this woman."

"Like Hell you do, how else could she get in here… without a key?" Tears begun to sting at the woman's eyes as she slipped out of the bedroom not bothering to cover her nude form. Satsuna chased after her.

"You know as well as I do, you can't fall in love, for he'll die one day and you won't…"

The brown haired girl froze at those words. "Why you bitch…. How could you-…. " But George's voice cut her off mid-sentence.

"Kayla, Honey, are you alright? You do know, you're the only one for me…?" George's voice was soothing, welcoming, something that was much-needed in her life. When he'd use this tone of voice she belived him. It was then Satsuna's words took full effect.

"Honey, can I talk to this woman alone?" the woman now known as Kayla requested keeping her voice calm cool and contained.

George nodded. "I'll go out and walk around… why don't you come and get me when you're done."

Kayla nodded and as soon as the sound of George shutting the front door reached her ears, her attention turned to Satsuna. "You must be the senshi of time, Sailor Pluto… Usagi has told me much about you… and I know why you are here. " she recalled externally suddenly.

"You know that as well as I do.. the future must come to pass, small lady must be born…" Pluto began

"Is that what you want, or is it what everyone wants. Perhaps, thins happened for a reason….. perhaps…. Not… but this does not give you the right to try and direct our lives the way you see fit." Kayla cut off the time senshi with her harsh, but yet true words.

"I am well aware of this, but my concern lies in the fact Usagi-chan has given birth two years too early. There may be someone out there who has her qualities, and powers. With or without the ability to transform, mass destruction can still occur if such emotions as felt by this person were to-"  
"I get it… yet I wonder why I should help you, why I should through away everything I've got for this… the earth is safe, Sailor Moon is the one to handle such matters, not me…its her daughter after all." Kayla remineded.

"Yes this is true, but you don't understand she's not talking to me. And, I know crystal toyco has yet to exist, due to the fact I'm here now. Satsuna insisted.

Kayla hung her head, her body slowly moving of its own accord tward the door, where the love of her life waited. Resting her back against it, she sighed, "You know I've in a way disinherited my life as a senshi by falling in love. I can't, no I won't live my life without knowing love. George may get on my nerves, but I still love him… nothing you can say or do can change that. I can't just turn my entire life upside down because of some huntch…. And tell someone, who would be 14… that their life is changing, that their life as they know it will no longer exist, and they could, given the wrong feelings, end the world as we know it? You want me to tell someone I don't even know, that she can weeled a crystal of untold power? Sorry I can't do that."

Satsuna's rage begun to boil over at Kayla's words. She felt like no one would listen, and she had no where to turn. Her grip tightened against her staff as she tried to contain her anger. "Everyone is against me… you and your sister are nothing but worthless sluts that don't deserve the title princess. You refuse to allow this world to come to pass, all for silly idels of love…!" Satsuna spat, her hand drawing back to knock Kayla off her feet.

Kayla braced herself for the blow that Satsuna would soon deal, but no hit came. "How dare you hurt her… I love this woman, and I would think you of all people should respect that." George cut Satsuna off mid-slap, only to find himself thrown into the sliding glass door shattering it. Satsuna, then slapped Kayla, effectively pushing her into the glass display case. She then exited in the same manner she'd appeared.

**Back in he time stream**

Satsuna sat in front of the gates looking through the time stream at all of the destruction and pain that she'd caused. She could only hope her methods would be justified, and the sailor Senshi would react accordingly. She knew now that she'd have to return back to when her Princess, Usagi, were sixteen and over-see things. She may not be able to stop what had occurred, but perhaps she could guide her princess in the right direction, and perhaps without as much force.

**2004-autust-South Daytona Fl.**

Kayla climed out of the display case, blood pooring from wounds all over her body. She approached the sliding glass door, and her love who lie motionless where he'd been thrown. Tears pricked at her eyes and she knew now thatif she could help him, she'd have to come clean about who she was. He had tried saving her when he thought she were only "disabled" and the thought that he may turn on her when she told him, crossed her mind, but she could not dwell on such things.

Slowly she approached him, checking all his signs. She could feel him breathing, his heart beat seemed normal, and like herself he had been cut several times. "George daijo…" she begun to whisper realizing she begun to speak in a langue other then her own. She shook her head to clear her mind, the events Satsuna speaking of fresh in her brain. She could not shake them, but she had to think of George. "George… are you ok?" she repeated this time remembering to speak in english.

"Honey…. I'll be fine … as long as you're not hurt.

"Relax…" Kayla instructed. "I'm going to help you." She stated stroking his hair. She placed her hands over his heart as they begun to glow a gold color. She'd only been able to use this power on her sister, but it was all she had to go on. She knew it wouldn't heal him completely, maybe not at all, but she wasn't a quitter. His breathing slowed, his heartrate dropping as well. Soon she had him in a relaxed state. The bleading had stopped for the moment and now she could dress the wounds. Carefully she pulled him out of the broken glass managing, with much effort, to get him into bed. Cleaning and removing the glass, she dressed any openings she could find.

**2006-august-pickford ca.**

The doors flew open as two people entered. Laughter erupted from other students who had formed two lines on either side of the halls. The students' being laughed at had no clue of what were going on, so thought nothing of this. Finally they stopped realizing others were laughing at them rather than with them. Removing their sun glasses they glanced about the halls completely confused. They looked at one another shaking their heads. Finally they parted ways, each searching for their first class.

The older of the two, a male, finally found the room he'd been searching for. Taking a deep breath, his sweaty palm gripped the knob causing him to have difficulty getting the door open. Finally it opened, and he gazed at the sea of faces in front of him, most he had recognized from earlier in the day when he and his younger sister had been laughed at. "Hi, I'm Phil Diffy, I'm new here… can you tell me if…" he began introducing himself gazing at the paper to remind himself who it was he were supposed to be seeing this time of the morning. When the teacher nodded, he took one glance at the board, reciting the answer to the math problem.

"That is correct, and to think Mr. Diffy got it on his first day when the rest of you had all night to figure it out." The teacher said her gaze trained on two students Phil had sat in front of.

"I love math." Was all Phil could think to say. More laughter had begun at this statement.

"Who loves math?" one girl had questioned, while the other continued her snickering at Phil's expenance.

"Stop it…" the teacher ordered, " how about a bonous question, its for math lovers only." She continued not allowing the class to be come disrupted.

Later that afternoon, Phil had tried finding a place to sit at lunch, but being new he wasn't having much luck. He had tried to sit with the two girls he'd recognized from math class, but quickly learned about cliques the hard way. However, a girl with curly blonde hair did take the time to talk to him. Her name, he did not know… but he had the feeling he'd seen her before. His first day hadn't gone over well in a new time, but only his family knew he were from the future.

The next day at lunch, Phil had better luck finding a place to sit, and in the chores of one night taught a new friend, who he learned was called Keely Teslow, that social groups don't matter and aren't such a big deal as she and her friends previously had thought. Just as things seemed to be going well, the younger of the two Diffy children approached her older brother.

"Dad called, its time for us to go home, all the way home." She whispered, and in a flash, Phil cleared his tray and had run out of the school hot on his younger sister's heals.

:I wonder what he could have ment…or she rather by all the way home…: Keely thought as she picked at her food. A serge of emotion ran through her, and she held her head as if in pain.

"Keely are you alright?" her friend, who had also joined Phil and Seth, who Phil had met the day before, asked very concerned. She didn't understand how one chance meeting could have such a profound impact on her best friend.

"Its nothing Tia, I just thought I had made a new friend." Keely admitted. "one that I don't know… have a long-term relanship with."

"Who…. Now you're scaring me, you have never considered anything of the sort with any guy after one day." Tia replied a little shocked by her friend's outburst.

**2004-august-South Daytona Fl.**

Not more then a couple days after Kayla's encounter with Sailor Pluto, time senshi, she had taken on more hours at work, relying on her powers a little more in order to make money while George remained sick. She'd debated hospitalizing him, but what exactly could she say that wouldn't cast suspicion on herself as an abusive "wife". She had been hunched over the sink making sauce when a serge of negative emotion raced through her body. It lasted only a few seconds, but it still remained strong enough for her to know something were up. The sincesation hadn't been evil in orgain, just bad, like is often seen if someone she knew well had experienced pain, like the fear of a great loss. Since she knew no one, other then Usagi, whom shared this link, her thoughts immediately strayed to her overseas twin. The moment she were informed she were allowed to leave, she was on the phone making an international call.


	3. A moon child found

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Phil of the Future. Kayla is my own creation, and George is based off my Real-life lover. Those people do not steel please and thank you.

A/n: In the previous chapter, and perhaps in this one I'm going to skim through particular episodes of Phil of the Future just for time line purposes. None of this is word-for-word, but you can get the basic jist of the entire thing. As for Sailor Moon most of it takes place after the defeated of chaos except for one flashback scene that takes place before Usagi/Serena discovered she were a sailor suited senshi.

Warnings: Standard warnings apply. Just because they are not in _every_ chapter doesn't mean they do not exist. Please refer back to chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

Chapter 3

**2004-august-Toyco Japan Juban district**

Footsteps pounded the pavement as a figure ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk. Even thought she had aged some, some things continued to stay rather normal. After the birth of her second daughter, she had changed a lot. Most of her appearance had remained the same, though her figure would never really recover completely from two pregnancies. Her life was in complete hell, working two jobs, and trying to finish school. She rarely had tie to raise her child. With her daughter being 12 now, her having a "social life" helped with things somewhat, but still Usagi wished she had more time to watch her daughter grow-up. She had to keep focused though.

A sharp pain halfway through the day caused her to fall to her knees, holding her chest. "Tsukino-san!" a voice yelled. "can you hear me?"

A few seconds later, the pain retracted and Usagi returned to her seat. "I'm fine, I…" she started to say the vibration of her phone startling her. "I just need some water." She whispered. The teacher nodded pulling back.

Usagi ran as fast as she could using one hand to answer her phone. "moushi…moushi… what is it?" she asked urgently trying not to lose her breath.

"Onei-chan, did you feel something strange just now?" an all too fimular voice asked.

"Hai, demo…watashi…" She began. "I don't know it didn't feel evil…. You don't think something happened to Chibi-Usa?" Usagi questioned stopping at the shoe lockers as she talked. She just had to check on her daughter.

"So Satsuna-sama was right… you did have a second child." The voice said sounding more shocked rather than scolding.

"Hai… Demo I gave my first born away. I didn't know what else to do. I know I shouldn't have, demo…."

"Its alright Onei-chan… its ok we'll take care of this. Just get to Chibi-Usa as soon as possible. Do you know where or whom you gave your first born to?" her sister questioned trying to remain as calm as possible.

Usagi paused to think for a minute fumbling first with the phone in her hands, and her shoes as she struggled to change out of her school shoes and place on her "street " shoes one-handed. "I think I sent her to live in America, Picforad California…." She finally replied, the phone landing beside her, but still open. With both hands free she managed to get her shoes changed and she picked up the forgotten phone before she continued her sprint across town.

"Let me know if anything's happened to Chibi-usa-chan." Kayla, her sister instructed.

"Hai, but by now, Usagi had made it to the school. Hanging up her phone, she didn't even bother taking her shoes off a second time as she burst through the halls, yelling her daughter's name.

A few moments later, a door slid open with such force that it had been knocked off its racks. "Chibi-Usa!" a voice yelled.

"Mother what are you doing here?" a surprised young woman asked. She looked much like her mother, minious the hair and eye color. Her red hair framed her face, but like her mother she kept it in a twin pig tail style. Her bangs fell across her face, almost forming a heart.

"Are you alright, nothing … _happened_ did it?" Usagi asked putting much stress on the word happened. Before the child could answer, Usagi took her by the arm escorting her out of the classroom much to the disappointment and disapproval of her teacher.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" the girl known as Chibi-Usa asked once her mother stopped moving.

"I synced something similar to when you used to shoot moon beams in times of fear and stress." Usagi explained. At first, Chibi-Usa had this look like, "I have no reason to believe you," but the fear and desperation in her eyes and voice gave her the push she needed.

"It wasn't me…" Chibi-Usa confirmed.

"it had to have been you because if it…" Usagi began then a memory struck her. "uh… I don't know where to start, but you have a sister. I didn't even name her when I gave her up for adoption…" Usagi confessed.

"you have to be lying… why would you keep something like that from me?" Chibi-Usa began to yell. Her mind had been racing with so much, she didn't know what to think.

"because when I found out about my powers, I learned you were the only one allowed to exist?" Usagi tried to explain but Chibi-Usa didn't take the news as well as Usagi would have liked. With those words spoken, Chibi-Usa stormed off fighting a flood of tears as the news of what her so-called mother had said sunk in.

Usagi could only watch after her second born as the impact of their conversation finally made it to her brain. When it had, she fell to her knees holding her cell phone up with a shakey hand. "We have a problem…" she confirmed before the person, her sister, could properly answer.

"We can't do anything until this happens again, so… all we can do is wait." Kayla replied from her place at George's bedside.

**2006-Martch-Picford Ca.**

Nearly two years had passed since the first time, Keely thought she'd lose Phil. In that time, he'd almost left two more times, each resulting in failure. Each time, Keely had become stronger, realizing hat it didn't appear that her best friend would leave.

Two years, when they thought about it, it really didn't appear like it'd been that long. But, in reality it had. The Diffy's had been through each holiday at least twice. Easter, would be the only one, and with each year, this Holiday appeared to be coming sooner and sooner sometimes.

The morning started just like any other. Phil met up with Keely just in time for the morning announcements. He behind the camera, and her, in front of it.

"And the votes are in, in the category for cutest couple, Phil Diffy and Keely Teslo…" Keely red from the cards handed to her. At this she had to do a double-take. She could not believe her luck. In fact she could not complete the newscast, because of the fact she couldn't shake off what she'd just read.

Yes, she had thought about it many times, even thought about being Phil's wife… but now she had a chance to act on her thoughts and feelings. Her only setback would be, would Phil feel the same way. From his reaction, she could only guess he felt the same way. :How can I get into this, with Phil and me its constantly not knowing…: Keely began to think, but she refused to allow anyone else see it. When she met up with Phil after finishing up, things between them suddenly became a little nerve-wracking. When they tried to talk to each other, neither could think of what to say, but neither understood why. After a few moments of unnerving quiet, the two finally agreed to give dating a shot.

Later after school, Phil came home, only to find that his father had finished the long awaited repairs on the time machine. He had been so excited about him and Keely actually moving up from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, he'd completely forgotten about it. In fact in the heat of the moment he wished that, it hadn't happened.

"So when are we coming back?" Phil asked, his mood still lifted from being with Keely not as her best friend, but her boyfriend.

"We can't, we're not coming back son. Due to all the trouble with time travel so far, they came up with new laws and restrictions. They call it the "because of the diffy's Law."" His father replied, "When we leave, we leave for good."

"So when are we leaving?" Phil asked his voice low… as shock set in.

"Tomarrow Morning…" his father finished.

Before his father could say more, Phil had left. He just had to talk to Keely. This would be the most difficult thing for him to say, but would she believe him. He stood in the hall just about to lose his nerve, as Keely slowly approached him. Her short curly seemed to glow, giving her the look of an angel as she strode slowly into his line of sight.

"Hi Phil… I… uh…" she began, her voice wavering not sure what to say.

Phil wasted no time. "Let me get straight to the point, I need to talk to you." Phil said taking her hand his as they walked off to a fairly empty spot in the hall. "I'm going home my dad fixed the time machine." Phil stated closing his eyes a tissue in hand for Keely to take.

Keely sighed but did not turn her head at first to look at him. Taking a deep breath she began. "Your dad has "fixed " the time machine before, and each time it wasn't really "fixed."" She stated almost disbelivingly.

"My dad tested it, it works. We _really_ are leaving this time, and we won't be coming back." Phil replied with a determined finality to his words.

Keely took the tissue covering her face as she bolted off. Tears streamed freely down her face, but she did not bother trying to hide them. Phil started to run after, but lacked knowing what to say. In the morning he'd be gone, and that would be that.

Slowly with a defeated sigh, he walked home again just in time to hear his mother announce she had made her final meal of the current century.

"I can actually eat this!" pim, Phil's Younger sister declared gazing down at the T.v. dinner placed in front of her. For the longest time, no one spoke, each picking at their food. Keely suddenly burst through the door, her face somewhat clean from her crying. "I've come to say good-bye…" she announced.

"You'll be coming in the morning to see us off right?" Phil questioned quickly adding "all of us off…"

"NO, I won't be there, it'd be too painful. So I guess…. Good-bye…" with those words spoken she hugged Phil waving at the remaining members of his family before disappearing through the door. Again Phil felt too frozen to chase after her, even though his mother encouraged him to do so.

"No, it'd only make things worse if I told her how I felt now." Phil responded. "I'm going to bed."

The next morning, everyone's hearts were heavy as Phil waited ancually to see if Keely would come. Inside the Time machine Pim, his mother, and father, had begun to prepare the time machine for its final mission. Phil kept a look out, but did not see Keely.

Back at H. G. Wells, Keely sat in front of her news desk. Slowly she began reading the news, but she couldn't speak properly. She thought she'd been done crying by now, but the tears still stung. "In Phil-related…" she begun to say, but caught herself. "Phil…" she whispered sometime later. Within seconds, she came to a conclusion. Jumping out of her seat, she declared, "I can't say good-bye to Phil!" and with those famous last words spoken, she flew down the street hoping to catch Phil and beg his parents to allow him to stay behind. Just as she could see the house, the time machine vanished. Keely completely broke down at this point, falling to her knees a loud cry coming from her.

Just down the block, a young woman with boy-cut brown-black hair could be seen walking on her way to work. She lifted her head slightly, as she caught sight of a gold beam coming from the seemingly cloudless sky. The music notebooks she had been carrying fell to the ground, as she used her hands to cover her gaping mouth. "Oh, my god…" Instantly she had her cell phone to her ear placing a long distance telephone call.

Phil had gotten not far when the guilt of what he'd done hit him full force. Sitting up, he began begging his father to go back. "its only 8:15, she'll be in school reading the morning news.." Phil begged. At first his father was reluctant to say or do anything, but with a sigh, he put the time machine in reverse.

"In Phil –related-" … "I can't say good-bye to Phil…!" Just as Keely was about to leap out of her chair, the door burst open. "Phil!" she stated in disbelief. "So you're not going home?"

"I am, but I couldn't leave without saying good-bye…"

"well then I guess good-" Keely's sad reply had been cut off when Phil had pressed his lips to hers. He held her tight against him, his tongue demanding entrance. Keely more then willingly gave it to him, and they spent time exploring each other's mouths until both required air. This action needless to say had left Keely not only speechless, but out of breath. Durring this time they had failed to notice students were seeing this live, and cheering erupted from the masses.

"Well I've got to go, my dad is waiting for me in the time machine… " he then caught himself, "I mean time machine ride at the amusement park." With a final hug, and a Kiss, Phil returned to the time machine happier then when he'd left the first time.

""So how'd it go with Keely?" his mother asked once Phil had set down again.

"I told her how I feel and it didn't make things any worse…" Phil announced proud that he'd fallowed his mother's advice.

Back in he news room, Keely tried to focus on the news, but the kiss had left her feeling a bit lightheaded. "forget it, we know nothing is going to top that.." she stated tossing her papers over her shoulder. Again, she made the trek to where her best friend had once lived, for the last two years or so… only to end in the same result.

Quickly the woman grabbed Keely by the arm, dragging her inside. Keely didn't protest to much too distracted by her newly found love leaving. "We've got a problem," the woman spoke into the phone in a mix of rushed English and Japanese.

Kayla sighed. "the moonbeam?" she questioned having been able to since it."

"yes… onei-chan… exactly." The woman stated.

"Ok, lets not lose our heads over this… we've got to think a little more clearly. Just try and calm her down."

"Right…" the woman said hanging up, hen in English introduced herself as Tsukino, Rina.


	4. My name is what! your lying!

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Phil of the future or sailor moon.

A/n: if I lost anyone I'm sorry, no more time jumping. Any more time jumping will be done in the form of flashbacks from this point on.

Warnings: Stand warning disclaimers apply Please refer to chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

Chapter 4

When Keely didn't stop screaming, Rina covered the girl's mouth until the power serge and screams subsided. Taking a breath she tentively pulled her hand away, expecting the blonde in front of her to scream again, but surprisingly she refrained. "Who are you, and what do you want?" was the only thing Keely could think to say. She had thought about continueing with her screams, but she could do so no longer.

"As I've previously stated, my name is Tsukino, Rina." The woman repeated. "And, you are Teslo, Keely, or should I say, Tsukino Keely?"

Keely blinked more then once as her mind tried to figure out what had just been said. This woman, calling herself Tsukino, Rina, knew her name… then she goes and calls her by a name that seemed forgen to her.

"You may know my name, but Picford is a small town so I'll give you that much, but… how dare you suggest my last name had ever been Tsukino, I don't even know what that means." She declared.

"The name Tsukino means of moon in Japanese. Tsuki, meaning Moon, and no meaning of. So what I'm saying is you are Keely of moon, or Keely of the moon." Rina explained as she turned her attention to the phone she'd forgotten she'd put into use moments before.

"Onei-chan?" a voice questioned over hearing the conversation thus far. "So we found the missing child of the moon family?" she continued when the phone had been placed against Rina's ear.

"Yes…" Rina replied. "Her name Is Keely."

"Usagi-onei-chan did say something like that, but she wasn't sure of the name. She'll be glad to hear. I'm guessing you're going to need some back-up…?" the woman on the other end of the other end asked even though she had already guessed the answer.

"Yes… as much as you can." Rina finished ending the conversation and closing her phone with a soft click. Keely had stopped screaming at this point, but felt like she couldn't trust this woman just yet, and now this woman had called for reinforcements.

"You should let me out of here or I'll…" Keely began to demand, but it didn't come out the way she'd hoped.

Rina didn't look Keely in the eye as she chose her words. "I can't do that, not until…"

"Untill what!" Keely yelled.

"Untill you believe me… about who you are."

"Fine… I believe you…" Keely said sighing in an annoyed frustration. "You have to understand this is a lot to take in… I mean…"

"I know that's why I asked my sister to come help me explain it." Rina said still refusing to make eye-to-eye contact.

"There are more of you?" Keely asked hope filling her voice. Perhaps if she baught their story, they may know a way that she and Phil could be together.

"Yes… the exact number is unknown, as we are re-discovering new senshi, or rather people like us every day." Rina explained.

Suddenly Keely's mood had taken a complete 180. She had gone from being terfied, to excited by the prospect of having time travel powers. She however, refrained from expressing thease feelings completely, afraid that some bad news would come in to play. She didn't want anything to happen not now.

Rina lifted her head laughing lightly. "Just like your mother." She remarked.

Her mother, the one person she thought she knew, her mother, the one person she should have known. She sighed not sure what emotion to feel, for she really hadn't allowed the facts to sink in. In reality there was a mother out there she didn't even know, a mother, that could have at least searched for her. But, why didn't she? "Will I be seeing my mother?"

"Not right away, we have to do some damage control first. " Rina explained.

Keely jumped up and headed for the door Rina hot on her heals. Keely picked up her dropped items from the street before dashing down the street. "School I totally forgot about school, I better get back!" Keely shouted over her shoulder.

"No…. wait…." Rina panted as she attempted to catch-up to the teenager. Her speed couldn't compare, and now Rina knew without a doubt that Keely was in fact Usagi's daughter.

Back in South Daytona, after Kayla got off the phone with her younger sister, she sat there thinking. Even after everything she and George had been through, she still hadn't come clean about her powers. It had been two years since the "accident" and needless to say things hadn't been the same since, but honestly could she expect them too? No, she didn't nor would she. But, now, she didn't see any way out of telling George about her powers. She'd have to if she wanted to save herself, her sister's family, and possibly the world from untold distruction. Now, the question remained, how?

"Can I talk to you honey…?" Kayla asked upon exiting the living room for the room where George resided.

By this time the man had woken up and appeared to be on his way to somewhere in the apartment." What is it?" he asked of her. He could tell she were being serious this time, so stopped to listen.

"I have to go out of town, and I'd like you to come with me. I can't do this alone, and why will make since…and also will be a lot easier to explain in do chores.

"But what about work?" George wondered. "You know we can't afford to…." He continued but kayla's voice cut him off mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about work. We'll be there and back in no time, hotels and such won't be needed, and the truck can stay home. I'll be providing the transportation.

"How…" George began but again Kayla cut him off.

"Lunar prisim power make-up!" she shouted before her already nude body became bathed in white and gold ribbon. The Ribbon swum around her body creating parts of clothing where it made contact with her skin. Kayla in turned her body to meat the ribbons. Tward the end of her transformation her hand sweapt across her forehead dragging a gold deria with it.

Once her transformation completed, she stood clad in a one piece sailor-style suit with a dark blue color. Her once brown hair had changed to blonde, and fell perfectly down her sides in two even pig tales complete with flawless round buns held in place by two coral purple jems embroyered on the edge with silver trim. In the center of the buns on her head rested what appeared to be a silver and gold studded hair clip with five colored jems across its top. Her ears now had two full moon earrings hanging on a white-silver chain. Around her neck, she wore a chocker, cloth in orgain, which was made of the same coral purple as the jems in her hair, and the single stain-glass gem in the center of the teria. On the center of the chocker resided a gold crescent moon holding a star with five points. Each point took on the shape and color of a planetary symbol. This only was a smaller verson of the broatch located on the center of her chest seemingly holding a bow of the same color as the chocker. The main body of the suit, as well as the elbow-length gloves were white in color, giving way to a deep blue mini-skirt that covered enough, but at the same time left much to the imagination. On her feet she wore coral purple knee-high boots that formed an upsidedown "V" as it rapped around her legs.

"George thought his jaw would literally hit the floor upon seeing the transformation. All of this time he'd thought he dreamt the "accident"… when in fact, Kayla had been sure to hide the truth. "Why did you hide such abilities from me?" he inquired somewhat hurt that she would do such a thing.

"For your protection, but now even so, this method cannot protect you any longer." Kaylla explained to the best of her ability.

"Protect me from what?" Needless to say those words were hard to say but needed to be spoken. Up until now, George had always thought of himself as the strong type, who could do anything and hardly ever requested assistance, only to find the love of his life had been trying to protect him from some unknown danger.

"Dark forceless have invaded this world time, and time again. They wish to destroy Earth and human life as we know it in order to rebuild it into their own image. They are slick and often target those whom become close to myself, my sister, and our senshi who stand alone in this fight to protect, and preserve humanity so that it one day can continue to grow and thrive, like it has for countless senceries." Kayla finished by saying. "This is why I request that you join me now. I need your support, now more then ever. You have proven time and time again that you love me even if I do not always see it."

IF he hadn't seen her transform right before his eyes, George wouldn't have believed a word of what Kayla had just spoken. Even now, he didn't want to, but he hadn't really proven that he trusted her, and he could see she really needed him too. "ok.. I'll go with you."

Kayla flung her arms around him squeezing him tight as she fought to suppress a stream of hot tears. "Thank-you….." Kayla pulled back far enough to grasp George's hands in hers. She concentrated preparing to teleport but quickly remembered that George would need to change, and she did want to squeeze in one more moment of pleasure before beginning on the task at hand. Instead she recalled her transformation for her former nude body climbing into bed where she and George spent the next half hour making love.

Back in California, Rina had a hard time catching up to Keely. She paused hands on her knees trying to regain her breath. A young man with dark hair and eyes approached her. He had the appearance he'd been running also, but unlike Rina not as much out of breath. "What's wrong are you alright? Why didn't you-"

"OH Mamo-koi!" she greeted cheerfully. "I'm fine, but looks like Usagi has two natural born children."

"Two….?" The man blinked several times giving Rina a questioning look.

"Hai two…." Rina stood upright again and took a moment to adjust her glasses. "The moon beam shot today was from her first born. Keely…"

Things started to click in her love's head as he thought about it. He'd seen Keely around before and couldn't help but notice how much her actions reminded him of Usagi. This made him wonder just what kind of person Usagi actually was.

"Mamaru…. Hello…." Rina called breaking the college student's thoughts. "What are we going to do? She didn't believe me. I've called Kayla-Onei-chan, demo….."

Mamaru cupped Rina's chin in his own bringing her lips to his and lightly kissing her effectively cutting her ramblings short. "Don't worry love we'll take care of it. I promse." Mamaru commented as he smiled. "Now I know where Keely has gone and I suggest that we keep an eye on her at least until school ends. Then we'll deal with it then. She's already cuased enough suspicion by leaving school early like she'd done."

"I guess your right, but I can't help but worry. She's already fallen in love…" Rina relented as she leaned against mamaru.


	5. Meeting mymother?

Disclaimer standards apply; I don't own Phil of the future, or Sailor moon. I do own Kayla and the plot, However, the character of Rina is based off my friend Rina who has given me permission to use her in this.

* * *

A/n: I know you are probly wondering why start so early?" Oh well it comes and goes. For all of those Phil fans, he and his family will be making a return. I just have a few lost ends to tie up first.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"So now where do we go from here?" Rina inquired almost afraid to ask the question. "I've already called Kayla-onei-chan and she said she'd be here but… she hasn't arrived yet." And to say I'm worried is an understatement."

"Don't worry about it. " Mamaru assured. By now they had reached H.G.Wells, but hadn't really considered what they'd say to the vice Principal. Rina took a deep breath art supplies in hand, praying that if questioned she could lie and say she'd been asked at last minute to teach an art class.

In class Keely couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept flashing back to the conversation she'd had with Rina, and the words she'd said to Phil and his family the day before seemed to make since. When she found out that Phil's father had fixed their transportation and would be leaving for their "real" home, Keely didn't think much of her experiences. Shock had set in so any thought past that never entered her mind. But, now she'd been fed some new information, which had caused much conflict and confusion.

She numbly continued through the school day with little emotion. Her friends showed a deep concern. However, they safely assumed that Phil's leaving was the soul cause and dismissed it when she refused to respond. Rina and Mamaru only saw more and more of Usagi's persona slipping through, and more and more of her princess self also beginning to peak. The moon beam had only been a small sign.

Rina and Mamaru managed to catch up to Keely after school. They had to make sure she believed their story, and feathermore be sure no more power surges escaped. "Keely!" Mamaru called, but the blonde woman did not even pause for a moment to acknowledge the speaker.

"Wait Keely please!" Rina tried, and this time she did stop. However she refused to face them.

"What more do you want from me? Now are you going to tell me I belong on some other planet?" she accused. "Don't you think I've been through enough?"

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, but…it had to be known." Rina replied.

Keely sighed. "I guess you're right, I guess I didn't want to admit it." She paused. "I always felt different though I never understood why. I am not like my mother, Mandy, though…." She finished. She'd turned to face them now and plastered a smile upon her face. "So what next?"

"Well, we square things away with social services and get permission for you to leave the country." Mamaru supplied. "your birth mother lives in Japan."

"Does she even want to see me?" Keely honestly had to wonder. This had been the first time she'd truly thought about it. Absently, she pulled her salt shaker out and gazed down at it whispering, "Phil do you miss me as much as I miss you?"

Upon hearing those words Rina and Mamaru knew they'd have a problem. Like usagi, and Kayla, and yes even themselves, she'd gone and broken the code of a senshi. However, neither Mamru nor Rina could honestly admit this had been done for Keely and Chibi-Usa, as to who would be allowed to bear children. The future had already been broken the moment Keely entered this world so who knew what was in store now. They would not mention, nor fuss over the current facts as of yet.

For the rest of the day and even over the span of two or so days, things had changed a lot. Keely had gotten permission to leave for Japan, as well as grown a new acceptance of her newly found powers. Kayla had arrived as promised, with George, Precious, and little bit in toe. Ever since George lost Smokey, he had become attached to Little bit, a black cat that he and Kayla rescued from hurricane force winds. Precious never left Kayla's side. Like Luna, Usagi's cat, Precious had become like a feline protector. He almost never wanted to be out of Kayla's sight, and it often bothered him if she were gone for long periods of time. Since George nor Kayla could predict when they'd be able to return the cats joined them for the ride.

Kayla, in a hurry had chosen a non-conventional way of transporting herself, George, the cats and everything they would need for several days, at the risk of her personal health. When George saw this, he'd gotten angry with her, but it quickly subsided when he realized why she'd done it. Being back in California brought back a lot for George, however he did well not to show any signs of distress. He did not know that Kayla and Rina could since his well-placed lie. But, for keely's sake they dropped it.

Keely had a lot of problems adjusting to all of the changes. Mandy, her adaptive mother, didn't help, if anything, she'd only made it worse for her daughter. However, Keely had retained her mother's spiret and bounced back rather quickly from the experience.

It took about a week, and a lot of talking down, but Mamaru had managed to secure a free ride to Japan for himself, Keely, Kayla, Rina, and George as well as the cats. Due to the September incident, the airlines had been hesitant in allowing the animals to travel in coach, but when Precious became slightly overprotective, the airlines didn't want to deal with his mother's wrath.

Once in the air, Kayla's body had relaxed. She hated to fly, take off being the worst part. However, once airborn she didn't appear to mind it as much.

In Japan, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto,and even the world famous pop idol Minako all gathered to prepare for their friend's arrival. Usagi knew the news couldn't be good if both of her sisters and Mamaru were arriving all at the same time. Mamaru, Chibi-Usa, Rina, and Kayla, as far as they knew, all still had their ability to transform, while Usagi and the other senshis' power lay dormant until it were required. Usagi could only pray this news didn't involve being dragged into yet another earth-shattering battle.

"Usagi-mama are you alright?" Chibi-Usa inquired when she approached her seemingly over-stressed mother. The two didn't get along very well at the beginning, but over the past two years, Chibi-Usa and Usagi managed to patch up their differences.

"Just a little worried Chibi-Usa-chan." Usagi replied. "Both your aunts are coming with Mamo-kun, so I fear the news they bear isn't good."

"Normally I'd say you are over reacting, but…I can tell your serious. I wish I could offer confert, but sadly I can't as well as I'd like." Chibi-Usa admitted.

Usagi gave her second born a soft smile. "its alright, why don't you help me to set up? The gang will be hear within a few hours. Ami-chan, and Makoto-chan went to the airport to pick them up." Usagi explained as she circled the room counting the chairs. Kayla had warned them she'd be needing two extra chairs to be added and some food and water avaible due to the cats that would arrive with them. Normally the cats remained on the floor, so Usagi had to wonder who the extra chair was for. She had already guessed one was for George, Rina, and Mamaru already had their own, and Kayla was confined to a wheelchair when in the public eye and untransformed.

Ami arrived at the airport in record time her eyes scanning all the incoming flights. Makoto had gone with her, due to her extra strength. She wanted to be avaible to help with Kayla's wheelchair so George's back would have a break. Finally they located the gate and waited anxiously for the arrival of their friends.

A mop of curley blonde hair and brownish eyes appeared first, fallowed by two fimular faces. The girl adjusted her purse stepping to the side out of the way while the rest of her party exited. Ami and makoto exchanged looks with one another, before approaching the small group. George had Kayla supported while Rina and Mamaru remained locked arm and arm. "Hi guys who's your friend?" Ami asked taken aback by her outward appearance. Aside from the hair color, and some facial features, Ami swore she were looking right at Usagi.

"This is Usagi's daughter, Keely…" Kayla replied.

At that moment any color Ami or Makoto had in their faceses quickly vanished and they forced themselves to sit down before they fainted. "So its true, Usagi did have a daughter before Chibi-Usa." Ami uttered in perfect English.

Rina and Mamaru unlocked arms and at the sound of a thud. Keely had fainted at this new news but recovered quickly. She awoke to Rina, Ami, makoto, and Mamaru all hovering over her. George at that moment had been placing Kayla in her wheelchair. "I have a sister…." Came out of her mouth as she allowed herself to be assisted up. "Why didn't anyone tell me… here I thought I was an only child."

"it's a long story, come on we'll be late." Ami interrupted in english then switched to Japanese. "So Usagi-chan doesn't know about this….why?"

"Iie….its to complicated…." Kayla replied as Rina nodded to drop the subject. She and Kayla both wanted out of that airport as quickly as possible.

About an hour later, the entire gang arrived in front of what appeared to be a Japanese karokie bar. Makoto led the way, while Ami hung back making sure no one got lost.

"You have got to be kidding!" Keely noticed when Makoto reached for a door that didn't appear to exist. "Wow…" she breathed. Before she could be stopped, she raced down the stairs gazing about her. She noticed the center point of the room where four pairs of eyes staired at Keely dumbstruck.

"So…Usagi, this is your first offspring?" Rei turned to the moon bunny, gazing at her nails which she had found suddenly interesting.

"Yes…." Came Usagi's reply. "Gomen nasi…"

Rei sighed to herself extending a welcome. As did the others one-by-one. When it came Usagi's turn, her gaze flickered over to the side somewhat, just enough to see her youngest sister, being held by her ex-boyfriend. At this sight, her jaw fell open and all color drained from her face. "aren't there rules that say that you don't go behind your sister, and ….and… what about dating your ex-girlfriend's sibling…?" she mutter her attention diverted for the moment. Usagi allowed herself to move when she didn't hear any back-up from her friends. "you….guys…. knew….?"

"Yes…." Minako admitted. "We figured they would tell you in their own way."

"Besides, don't you have some catch-up to do with your first born…?" Rei interrupted.

Usagi allowed herself to calm down. She could handle things now. No chaos to prevent, save for the ones everyday life provides. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to focous on what now had to be done. "Keely…..Gomen nasi."

Keely blinked. "What did you just say?" Part of her understood, but she couldn't be so sure. She had never heard this langue before, or had she, this she did not know. It all sounded different to her.

Usagi blinked for a few moments taking in the new news. She thought for sure Keely would Know Japanese, but again she'd assumed wrong. "I said, I'm sorry Keely." Usagi repeated using her not-so-perfect English skills. Usagi had spent time with her sisters and Ami perfecting it, but as they grew older Usagi found she had little time to practice.

"Is that all you have to say to me? After everything you've put me through, you expect…. To be forgiven just like that? I don't even know what to say to you. I'm still having trouble taking in the fact I've got a mother and sister living here, but why…. Why did you do this?" Keely began, and Usagi knew she'd be in for it. The others took this moment to leave, but before Rina or Mamaru could do so,. They managed to catch Usagi's discussed look. She hadn't had time to take any of this in, and she had a lot to deal with.

"To be honest I don't know what to say." Usagi stated. Truth be told, this conversation didn't seem real, and Usagi had no idea that she'd be seeing her first born daughter face-to-face. "You were born when I was 14. At that time I didn't know I was sailor moon, nor could I remember my birthright as princess Serenity." Usagi continued making sure her eyes never left Keely's face." It was about three months after your birth that Luna and I met for the first time. She'd told me of my powers, and over the next couple of years, I perfected them, and learned more and more about myself. However, I'd never forgotten you.

"If you were thinking of me, how come you waited until now to come forward? How come you waited until now to show up in my life?" Keely glared accusingly.

"Because, Japanese and American Laws prevented me from doing so. Even now, this meeting is illegal, but at the same time needed to take place." Usagi replied and with each reply became more confident. "Rina-onei-chan tells me that you inherited my powers…" So I had to see you, so that we could begin your training."

"I'm no fighter, I don't want a life like this…." Keely cried. "If all this were true, how come ….when Phil showed me my future it showed nothing….that would prove your story to be true."

"Because the future isn't set in stone. The choices you make effect it. By my giving birth to you, the Earth did not go into its second ice age. Crystal Toyeco never formed. Something some people never learn to understand." Usagi sighed remembering Pluto's reaction to her second pregnancy.

"I have to know…can I time travel?" Keely asked changing the subject as Phil kept replaying in her mind. Ever since she said his name, she knew now she couldn't do this without him.

"That's rather complicated to answer. Yes, in a since, but our powers alone aren't capable of such a task, we must go to the time gate and request passage. Why…is there someone in the past or future you're missing?" Usagi inquired not expecting the change in subject, but Keely's actions reminded her more and more that the young woman standing before her was in fact her own flesh and blood and she'd be foolish to think otherwise.

"I don't know why I'm telling you anything, I have no reason to trust you, but yes. In the future to be exact. His name is Phil, and just as we admitted our love … he ended up leaving." Keely replied her knuckles white from the grip placed upon the salt shaker.

Usagi sighed, her job just got harder. She bit her lip… completely unable to respond. She had done more enough damage, and to tell her daughter she couldn't live to love, only would have made things worse than they already were. "Then I'll do my best to see to it you two can be together." She replied as thoughts of a certain someone replayed in her mind.

"But, I've been such a brat to you….how… why…." Keely began stammering.

"Because you are my daughter , and I cannot, no, I will not let the same mistakes be made again." Usagi stated if only to assure herself she'd made the correct choice.

Keely had totally forgotten her anger towards Usagi for the entire adoption thing, and hugged her so hard Usagi swore she had a few broken ribs by the end.


End file.
